Thoughtless Towards The Sorcerers
by Bloodlustful
Summary: SLIGHTLY ALTERED VERSION! Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, the Deadly Alliance, have managed to get rid of all but three of Raiden's Earthrealm champion warriors and Raiden himself, and the three remaining Earthrealm champions find themselves in battle with the two sorcerers. It's possible, though not certain, their time has come. Contains the Evanescence version of Korn's "Thoughtless."


**FANFIC NOW MODIFIED IN SOME WAYS CONCERNING PARAGRAPHS, ADDITIONAL PARTS AND WHAT WAS WRITTEN ORIGINALLY IN THE FIRST VERSION I MADE AROUND A YEAR AGO**

The way I've been so damn busy…shit, am I glad there's finally time for a brief break, though this part of it is a slightly changed version of a story I wrote a while back, but in any event…

Well, howdy, everybody!

It is October and thus the month that contains Halloween, and I thus decided I would write a story for Mortal Kombat that goes well hand-in-hand with that and which fixes up very major storyline error and character rupturing.

As you know, the character of Frost, introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, was ruined by being made into a treacherous bitch of a villainess, when the way that things were made for her could have just as easily turned her into a dark heroine of a complex, interesting anti-heroine kind of fighter.

That the way in which it was done (she had played an integral part in the destruction of the Deadly Alliance in the destruction of the Deadly Alliance, but by the beginning of Mortal Kombat: Deception, the Deadly Alliance is still alive and Raiden has to face them after everyone else is killed? WTF?) was illogical and an absolute continuity bludgeon only compounds how rotten it was of the creators to ruin poor Frost like that.

Anyhow, this is not just something to fix both of those problems, but also the storyline gutting matters of Kenshi and Sub-Zero.

I mean, the former was dying from hooksword wounds from Mavado but then the way MKD introduces itself shows that it couldn't have happened in a way that connected logically, while the latter was one of Raiden's Earthrealm champions, who were killed in their efforts to stop the Deadly Alliance, but he's alive and playable in MKD, just like Kenshi, who was also part of those Earthrealm champions was.

Really, creators?

These things are also all done in a way so that they can be given a cool, dark story which is sure to instill Halloween-appropriate chills in a way that I'm hoping you'll really like, and one which was inspired by certain parts of other good works (like the climax and end of 2005's "The Devil's Rejects", when only Otis, Spaulding and Baby are left standing, and the main theme and feeling of both the graphic novel and movie adaptation of "300", since there are only 300 Spartans, and yet they will not give up or yield or any of that other shit).

So, then. In this story, Frost is one of the last three Earthrealm champions who were helping Raiden against the Deadly Alliance who are still alive, the other two being Sonya and Jax, and in the aftermath of the deaths of the others and everything else that's occurred, they know that they have to either stop the sorcerers or die trying.

Thus, they face Quan Chi and Shang Tsung head on, and while it all happens, the song by Korn (originally) and Evanescence (later on) which is titled "Thoughtless" will be playing in the background, something that also befits this story excellently, plus is quite fitting for Halloween-type things, as well.

This, of course, is what the hell spurred me to give this story its title.

Whoever wins and thus lives, or loses and thus dies, how will this go down either way, one way or the other, what have you, and what will that mean for what lies ahead in the not too distant and all too dark future?

You'll only know if you read this, though I would advise you to brace yourself for how dark, intense, pulse-pounding and high octane this midquel is.

THINGS TO NOTE:

As you might already be able to tell, this story takes place between the end of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and the beginning of Mortal Kombat: Deception, and specifically at the time when the last of Raiden's Earthrealm champions are facing off against Quan Chi and Shang Tsung before Raiden himself decides to challenge them to try and save Earthrealm and the freedom therein.

I assure you that this will most, well, assuredly fix the continuity problems I've mentioned above, and, at the same time, do Frost justice instead of ruin her character, so, if you're a Frost fan, you'll love this, though I'm aiming for everyone else to love it, as well, especially since this is also something you'll really love if you enjoy Evanescence's version of "Thoughtless".

I do NOT count any games past Mortal Kombat: Deception in the first timeline, and what the creators were trying to make as a sequel to it could not have happened logically concerning the storyline and continuity anyway, so there you have it.

I own none of the characters, as they all belong to Mortal Kombat, and I don't own the song "Thoughtless", either, as that belongs originally to Korn, but now, given the version I'm using (which, IMO, is the better version, anyway), is done by Evanescence, though I don't know whether the slightly changed in some spots lyrics are the right ones for the song I'm using here, and didn't before, either, but in any case, it's clear what I'm going for there.

I'm sorry that I have to replace the original version with this modified one, but said actions of modifying are to make it better, and I hope they do, especially if you are someone who's read this fanfic and enjoyed it.

Thoughtless Towards The Sorcerers

Things were not looking good at all right now, and, in fact, were truly not going well for anyone with the exception of the Deadly Alliance which consisted of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung.

You see, five of Raiden's Earthrealm champion warriors, Kung Lao, Kitana, Sub-Zero, Kenshi and Johnny Cage, had all been killed in their attempts to bring down the Tarkatan hordes that were being commanded by the Deadly Alliance and the Deadly Alliance itself, even with how they had been working together to do so before losing their lives.

The only remaining ones were Sonya Blade, Jackson "Jax" Briggs and Frost.

Worse, this was all AFTER Liu Kang had been killed by Shang Tsung when Quan Chi had helped him do so and the former sorcerer consumed Liu Kang's soul upon the great warrior's death, not to mention that he had consumed the souls of the five now dead Earthrealm champions, as well.

And unless Sonya, Jax and Frost were able to succeed where the others had failed, then Quan Chi and Shang Tsung would either be able to conquer all or have to face the very Raiden who gathered together all of these Earthrealm champion warriors if they wanted there to be a chance that they would finally achieve those triumphs.

As well as that of controlling the entire Dragon King army, with one of its members now having the soul of Li Mei in it, as they had sucked her soul into it after she was tricked into thinking that her village and her people would be saved and freed from slavery if she won the Mortal Kombat tournament and then revealed their true intentions after she managed to come out triumphant.

Speaking of souls, the dark hero ninja specter Scorpion, on his hunt for Quan Chi, had recently been tossed into the gateway to the heavens used to provide Shang Tsung with an endless supply of the souls he needed to consume in order to stay alive.

This was thanks to Oni demons Drahmin and Moloch, who occupied Shang Tsung's palace, which was where that gateway was, and it was believed that his hellspawn body had been ripped apart in there.

Yes, these were very, very, very dark times, indeed, and this would be so even if it weren't one hell of a dark, foreboding night which had a feel to it that fit the present happenstances.

That said, Sonya, Jax and Frost, their fellow Earthrealm champions now having been killed, all knew that they were in very mortal danger, indeed (they didn't suddenly go pale or turn submissive, mind you, because all three knew just how motherfucking much was at stake here and what it would mean if they backed down, surrendered or any of that other shit) .

"It seems that we are down to the last three of Raiden's Earthrealm champions, Quan Chi." said Shang Tsung as he and his demonic ally looked smugly at their trio of foes, to which Quan Chi replied: "That it does, indeed, Shang Tsung. And we were able to destroy those other ones there most easily, so these three will just be further victims who we will bring down with just as much ease."

"No way, no how in fucking hell, sorcerer scum!" Jax shouted. "You will not go any further in your vile ambitions, as me and the femme fatales here will make the fuck sure of right the fuck here and now in full!"

"Really, Briggs?" asked Shang Tsung before continuing: "Even though these others did their best, the best that they possibly could, against us and it was utterly in vain?"

"Forgive us these grins that we sport as we do not buy such a load as that at all." Quan Chi told him. "We will, however, grant all three of you some last words of whichever kind you wish to say, should you want to, though only for a small amount of time."

"So, if you would like to say anything to each other and/or to us of any sort," Shang Tsung spoke, "now is the time to do so. And, as Quan Chi has just said, your chance for that will only consist of a small amount of time, so if you have any last words you would like to say, here is your chance."

Frost went first, saying to Sonya and Jax: "I might as well reveal this to you, guys…"

They both looked at her and she continued: "When I joined this group, I wanted to bring these two sorcerer bastards down, sure enough, but I wanted to take Sub-Zero's place as Grand Master of the Lin Kuei, as well. Maybe have him as my second in command or even, if I decided I wanted it, whether he did before or after that had happened if it did, my significant other. Or perhaps some other way that I'd be their Grand Master like he was before, of this sort or that sort."

Sonya and Jax opened their eyes very widely, while Frost rolled her own, knowing that it was hardly a surprise that they would react this way to her revealing her true intentions, and just went on while she had the chance to do so: "But since that isn't an option anymore, and since I desired that, not to join the side of evil, I guess that the best fucking thing that I can do is confess what the hell I just did. You know, to show that his training me, even as he tried to teach me humility but couldn't, and despite how it made me so fucking cocky, arrogant, overconfident and conceited, wasn't for nothing and neither was breaking the Lin Kuei tradition in order to have me brought on in from those ice caves he met me in."

She looked over to Sub-Zero's corpse just after hearing nothing from Sonya or Jax, which meant that she could go on, and added: "Besides, even if I had become Grand Master and made things as I wanted, it sure as hell wouldn't have been what these assholes are aiming for!"

She jolted her head up to look at Quan Chi and Shang Tsung with a nasty, hateful look for emphasis, much to their shock and anger, and once more looked at Sub-Zero's corpse, the next instance saying: "So, all of this having been fucking said, I also want to posthumously tell him, and, obviously non-posthumously, both of you, how sorry I am for being such a cunt despite how helpful I was at the same time during all of this."

Looking at Sonya, she told her: "I want to apologize to you, Sonya, for our unwanted attack get-together and how much of a bitch I was to you afterwards. Of course, just in case I die, I want to make it clear that I am well aware that Sub-Zero meant so well with how he trained me and tried to put me in the right direction, even though I became as mean and nasty as I did in the process. Along with commend him for at least making me the skilled, adept, strong fighter that I am now. It's only fair."

"Wow, you're a motormouth." Sonya said to Frost after it was clear she was finally finished, but then added: "Your apology, however, is accepted. And, along with how proud of you I am for being so damn brave as to let us know what the hell you just did and then what you are going to be doing now, I, too, am sorry for how I was a bitch to you after we met, especially since your attacking me was accidental thanks to how you mistook me for the enemy and we then got off on the wrong fucking foot following how I kicked your then novice ass."

Jax nodded firmly with a smile to make it clear to Frost, who saw it along with Sonya, that Sonya was echoing him with her words and that he was just as proud of her for being so brave as to admit her true intentions prior to this and make it clear that she would now opt for simply making sure to do all that she could against Quan Chi and Shang Tsung.

After Frost nodded back with a smile, as well, both looked to Sonya again, and the busty blonde then put across: "In the event that I die, I wish for the following things. First, to finish up this part…do you accept my apology like I do yours, Frost?"

Frost nodded, and then Sonya put forth: "Next, I want it to be known to both you, Jax, and to the now dead Johnny Cage, that you are both the best men in my life, partner, love interest or otherwise, and that I am very proud to have had Johnny as my significant other and you as my partner, Jax. Hopefully, the latter case will still continue to be so, but either way, I have spoken my word on this and how I pray not only for all three of us, but for all of the ones who have fallen, as well, be it those we fought alongside before they were slain or the long before then slain Liu Kang."

Frost and Jax had looks on their faces that made it clear they were quite pleased that Sonya was saying these things, especially knowing how pissed off they were obviously making Quan Chi and Shang Tsung become, much like the things that Frost had said before were angering them during the time she had her share of this offer.

Sonya then finished up with: "Finally, I want it to be known that, no matter what the hell happens next, nothing that these son of a bitch sorcerers can do or say will be able to break any of us. No more than it was able to break the others. You two killed them, and you could kill us, but you could never, ever break their spirits, nor our own. Even if we die at your hands, we will have done so like true warriors. Like true champions. Like true heroes."

Jax finished things up by saying: "Besides how I congratulate both of you girls most fucking profoundly for what I have just heard you say and what the hell it all means, I would like to make the following things perfectly clear to you malevolent mystical motherfuckers. It isn't just the fact that we'll either put a stop to your fiendish threat to this realm and all others or give our lives in doing everything we can to."

Seeing Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, despite neither talking nor moving, become more enraged than ever, Frost and Sonya's faces lit up and Jax continued: "It is also the fact that, even if the latter happens, hope will still exist and it is possible that something will happen that will make sure of it that neither of you manage to fucking succeed. You might not buy it for so much as a second, but it's true nevertheless."

The girls were good and ready to hear more from Jax that they just knew they were going to, and sure enough, he added in: "One or both of you can go ahead and try it with that "keep telling yourself that" bull, but it's not going to change how what I say is nothing short of true. Outside of Raiden himself, we are the last three who stand in your way and that of the Dragon King's army, and we are going to make the most of that."

Quan Chi and Shang Tsung white faced with fury, they then had to undergo the just as infuriating as all other sets of words that they heard statements from Jax that follow: "I speak for all three of us when I say this, and we will not be begging or pleading for even half a second no matter what happens in the fight that is to ensue, as evidenced by how ready to go we look and the fact that our weapons are drawn here. So do your worst. We can take it, just like we intend to take you both the fuck out."

"My, such brazenness." Shang Tsung said, opening his eyes widely for a brief moment. "Such absolute audacity, indeed. I knew not that any one of you, let alone all three of you, would have this much strength of character. I am almost impressed."

A second later, Quan Chi put in: "As am I. And I'll admit we both would be if we weren't so furious and livid after hearing all of what you three have just fucking said. Yet how very coincidental…you have just now used up all of the time for last words we've granted you! That means, of course, that you've all now had your say. Which also means that you will all now shed your mortal coils at our sorcerous hands!"

"Dream the fuck on, asshole!" Frost shouted. "I've heard that Scorpion pulled your ass the fuck into the Netherrealm before you met the hell up with Tsung here!"

"Which you have!" Sonya stated to Quan Chi. "We're sending you back there along with Tsung, Chi, and this time, you bastard, it'll be for good!"

"And don't think that much the same damn shit won't apply to your ass, too, Tsung!" put forth Jax, and thus the fight began, with, despite how none of them heard it, the following song being played in the background during it all, with the first four parts of it being sung while the Deadly Alliance sorcerers took out their respective sword weaponry as so to start the fight up in a way that would counter their foes so that they didn't have the weapon advantage.

 _All of my hate cannot be bound._

 _I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming._

 _Now you can try to tear me down._

 _Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming._

First, Jax blasted both sorcerers with his machine gun, nailing them with bullets and thus dealing the first damage, as well as taking the first blood, though Quan Chi put up a giant wall of magical skulls to shield himself from further bullets.

 _Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies!_

Frost, however, froze it solid and broke it, right before she flipped over and did her ice slide move to knock the surprised Quan Chi over, while Shang Tsung, ironically, nailed her with a fireball, knocking her over.

 _Pushing all the mercy down, down, down!_

Sonya somersaulted on over to Shang Tsung, though, and whacked him repeatedly with her kali sticks.

 _I wanna see you try to take a swing at me!_

Then, despite a vicious backhand punch to the face that she received from Shang Tsung, she did her flying forward kick to his face and knocked him over.

 _Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground!_

Shang Tsung subsequently shapeshifted into Sonya in order to try and confuse the woman, kicking her backwards immediately thereafter, though she managed to stay on her feet.

 _Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

Once Shang Tsung had stood up again, though, Sonya struck back on the spot, punching him square in the face with her fist despite how she was still holding onto both of her kali sticks.

 _You think it's funny?_

Shang Tsung counterattacked with a sharp, openhanded, straight out strike to Sonya's face, causing her to stagger backwards further, just before he shapeshifted back into his true form.

 _What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

Going back to what the hell was happening with Quan Chi, he received a hard punch to the face from Jax, while Frost got back up and kicked him in the spine, but fought back by a big kick he landed on Jax and a backhand punch he landed on Frost, plus cut them both with his twin broadswords, one foe apiece, and in several places, too.

 _You take your turn lashing out at me!_

However, along with how Sonya used her kiss blowing attack move on Shang Tsung before doing an uppercut punch and kali stick combo while he was in a haze from it, which knocked him over, Frost cut Quan Chi in multiple places with her ice daggers, while Jax got out his tonfa sticks and landed several hard hits upon the sorcerer demon, right before he jumped back and did his ground pounding move to knock Quan Chi on his ass, something Frost quickly capitalized on by kicking him in the skull as hard as she could.

 _I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me!_

Although Quan Chi was able to get back up, Frost landed punches on him with her fists rather than cutting him with the ice daggers that they gripped this time, and she flipped back as so to freeze Quan Chi solid with her ground freeze move so that he'd be helpless against the Jax delivered piston punch that the sorcerer subsequently received.

Plus, seeing Shang Tsung, she used her ground freeze move on him, as well, wanting to pay him back for how he knocked her over with that fireball.

 _All of my hate cannot be bound!_

Seeing Frost moving in towards Shang Tsung, and also seeing a chance to further leave Quan Chi open for attack while Jax pounded away at him, Sonya did her blow kiss move on a swiftly dazed Quan Chi, who she did a flying kick move at after running up to him, with Jax just a second later grabbing a hold of Quan Chi and slamming him to the ground.

 _I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming!_

Although Frost was indeed able to attack Shang Tsung with multiple punches, kicks and cuts, the latter from her ice daggers, of course, after she got up to him upon seeing him frozen, he fought back by kicking her in the gut and slashing her in multiple spots with his sword, which also knocked her to the ground.

 _Now you can try to tear me down!  
_

Meanwhile, Quan Chi nailed Jax with his Rising Star slide kick attack, knocking him over while the sorcerer got up, then fired a Green Flaming Skull at Sonya, which hit the latter and caused her to hit the ground hard, though not before she just barely managed to kick her attacker in the balls.

 _Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming!_

As for what currently went on with Frost and her endangerment by Shang Tsung, she managed to use one of her ice daggers to block the latter's sword when he tried to bring it down to slice her in half, then she took advantage of how she'd surprised him in doing that by kicking him in the shin and knocking him back some.

 _Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies!_

Once she was back on her feet after quickly scrambling to get herself that way, she ironically did her ground ice slide attack to knock Shang Tsung over, which was succeeded by her using her ground freeze move to make him a helpless, solidly frozen version of himself.

 _I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown!_

Stomping on his head immediately thereafter, she jumped back, tossed one of her ice daggers so that it slashed across his side, and, although he managed to get back up after it had landed on the ground despite his new wound, she ran towards him and punched away at every square inch of him that she could reach, barring his nuts, which she kicked him in, instead.

 _I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me!_

Back to where things were with Quan Chi, Jax stood back up and so did Sonya, and the second one mentioned yet again used his machine gun, albeit after Quan Chi hit him with a Green Flaming Skull like he had Sonya, which Jax was luckier than Sonya about thanks to how it did not knock him over, to blast Quan Chi back some.

And, since he was focusing entirely on Quan Chi this time instead of both him and Shang Tsung, he caused the sorcerer considerably more pain and dealt substantially greater damage.

 _And I'll pull the trigger!_

Sonya helped out by throwing one of her kali sticks at Quan Chi, and, although she didn't have time to aim, since she had to attack quick before Quan Chi had a chance to counter Jax's gunshots with a wall of magic green skulls and/or a Green Flaming Skull, she was lucky enough so that it landed between Quan Chi's eyes and the combo of this and Jax's gunfire made Quan Chi be knocked down once again.

 _And you're down, down, down!_

Going to where we left off with Frost's situation with Shang Tsung, he proved he wasn't done yet despite how he'd gotten kicked in the groin, much like Quan Chi had done when we last read of him, with the way that he got Frost with his fire ring attack, and kicked her first in the chin and, after punching her in the side with the hand that didn't hold his sword, kicked her in the stomach, as well.

 _Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

Using an openhanded, sharp, straight out strike in Frost's face, which was just like the one he'd delivered to Sonya before, as a matter of fact, he was ironically tripped by Frost when the cryomancer femme fatale ran over to get a hold of the ice dagger she'd thrown before to cut his side open.

 _You think it's funny?_

Just as she stood back up, both ice daggers in her hands, Shang Tsung took a small portion of her life force to deal a little bit of damage to her and undo a small amount of the damage she'd dealt to him, something that startled Frost along with harming her.

 _What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

Grinning evilly at what the hell he'd just done and what the hell had just happened because of it, Shang Tsung then fired a blast of his magical fire at Frost, who saw it just in time to put up both of her ice daggers in a crossed formation that made them look like an "X" version of themselves, as so to lessen the damage and not be knocked down, and, even though it worked, she still took some damage and was just barely able to maintain her standing position.

 _You take you turn lashing out at me!_

Frost, however, made it clear that she was not done yet when she used a powerful ice blast to temporarily immobilize her opponent, then somersaulted at him as so to land a hard drop kick upon his skull, followed by the way she stabbed his sword holding hand with one of her ice daggers and slashed him down the arm that connected to the other hand with the, well, other one of her ice daggers, right before she headbutted him right in the nose, which caused Shang Tsung to fall hard onto his ass.

 _I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me!_

Putting away her ice daggers, she grabbed him by the neck, pulled him up and very vehemently and ferociously strangled him, also kneeing him in the gut.

 _All of my hate cannot be bound!_

But this did not put Shang Tsung out of action, which he made evident when he grabbed Frost's face and squeezed as hard as he could with his right hand, the fact that it still bled from the hole that Frost had stabbed in it notwithstanding, and pushed her head back while so doing.

 _I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming!_

Afterwards, he pulled his right arm back as so to pull her off of him so that she was forced to stop strangling him.

 _Now you can try to tear me down!_

As soon as this was done, he used his left hand to smash her with a backhand punch that made her fall down onto the ground yet again, though it was all but impossible for him to ignore how painful it was to do so, given the slash that Frost had dealt to the arm which he had used for striking her with that left hand's fist.

Plus, Frost fought back by pushing him backwards with both of her feet, spinning around so that she was now on her back, kicking him in the knees with one of those same feet apiece doing the job to each knee and pelting him with balls of ice, knocking him backwards and making it so that he was barely able to stay standing and had totally lost his ability to focus on their fight.

 _Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming!_

Quan Chi's opponents also made themselves further known as far as how their not being done yet was concerned, for Jax pulled Quan Chi the fuck up and smashed him in the nose, while Sonya, at the same time as Jax was additionally smashing both of his fists onto the sides of Quan Chi's head, one side with each fist, of course, ran in.

She then whacked the kali stick that she hadn't thrown to nail Quan Chi between the eyes previously into his stomach, then onto his left side, subsequently using her fist to bash him in the right side.

But Quan Chi proved that they hadn't won yet with how he spun his broadswords, which, amazingly and astonishingly enough, he had managed to hold onto during all of this, at his attackers and made several wounds on them both, along with knocking them back a bit, to the point where they fell over to where two of the corpses of the fallen Earthrealm champions were.

 _All my friends are gone, they died._

Jax and Sonya alike instantly recognized the lifeless bodies and recalled the screams that the ones they belonged to let loose when they were killed, while back with the Frost and Shang Tsung battle, the latter had blasted Frost with a second, well, blast of his fiery magic and nailed her this time, though quite by chance, mind you, since he couldn't concentrate at the time.

But he was lucky enough, and her unfortunate enough, so that it found and hit its target, and it caused Frost to fly forwards to where the third of the corpses was and land near it, and when she saw it, she instantaneously knew what and who it was, then she, Sonya and Jax all saw two other corpses, as well.

Just to clarify, the first corpses that Jax and Sonya saw were those of Kung Lao and Johnny Cage, while the one that Frost saw was that of Kitana, and, in addition to Frost recalling the Edenian princess's own terrible, screaming death, she, Sonya and Jax could all hear the screams of the ones who were now corpses as they were killed, namely, Kenshi and Sub-Zero, all of a sudden.

 _They all screamed, and cried._

All three of the still living Earthrealm champions quickly got back up, full of fury, and just as Shang Tsung picked his sword back up and Quan Chi came forward, neither sorcerer counted on how, in Quan Chi's case, Sonya swung the hand that still gripped a kali stick in it to make said kali stick smack Quan Chi in the chin and disorient him, though the impact with which it hit caused her to drop it.

And, in Shang Tsung's case, while this kali stick whack and how Jax spun around and nailed Quan Chi in the back with, fittingly enough, a backhand punch, happened to Quan Chi, Frost took her ice daggers back out sufficiently fast so that, albeit just in time and not a second too soon, she was able to deflect Shang Tsung's downwards sword strike with one of them and slice open his until then not cut side with the other.

Plus, she did a high upwards kick to his chin, which left Shang Tsung dazed despite how he did not drop his sword this time.

 _I'm gonna take you down!_

Suddenly, Frost saw Sonya do multiple flips over until she had somersaulted over her cryomancer and landed a brutal downwards power kick onto Shang Tsung's head, followed by how, despite the fact he fought back by slashing her in some parts with his sword just before he fell onto his stomach thanks to this kick, she jumped up and landed hard on his back with both of her feet.

Though this struck quite a blow against the Deadly Alliance, Quan Chi, who had just blasted Jax back with a big, well, blast of his green sorcery magic, came forward and brought both of his broadswords downwards, one at a time, but each one very fast, making a slash apiece onto each of the girls, but they landed a punch onto each side of his jaw, Sonya the right and Frost the left.

This was before they suddenly saw Jax, who had gotten up and started running forward from behind, lunge towards and tackle Quan Chi, causing his target to hit the ground very hard, indeed, with a great deal of impact.

 _Gonna take you down!  
_

But Shang Tsung, who Sonya had turned her attention from thanks to Quan Chi's sudden attack, used his soul steal attack to heal himself a little and deal all three of the heroes a small amount of damage, then got up as so to flash his sorcerous magic in their eyes in order to blind them long enough so that Quan Chi could teleport himself over to him using his own sorcerous magic.

But in spite of that and how their trio of targets seemed to be open for an attack, Frost tried for freak chance being something that would help them and spun around to fire an ice beam at both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, and, while Quan Chi managed to put up enough of a green skull shield to, well, shield himself and Shang Tsung from most of it in time, both of them were still hit and temporarily immobilized.

And Frost did a fast, aerial lunge kick straight at Quan Chi, which got him across his entire jaw, as opposed to have of it like before with her and Sonya, and Jax leapt forward for a successful attempt at tackling Shang Tsung, who, unlike Quan Chi, who had just barely managed to stay on his feet, fell to the ground.

 _Gonna take you down!_

Sonya followed suit in terms of what Frost had just done, with the exception of the fact that her fast, aerial lunge kick made contact with Quan Chi in the chest instead of the jaw, but Shang Tsung, even as Jax landed multiple punches in his face after pinning him down, nailed Jax on the sides of his head with a fist apiece, got him with an uppercut on his chin with his right fist, shattered his nose with his left fist and, while pushing himself up and taking a hold of the now seeing a giant blur Jax, saw Quan Chi fire a green flaming skull at Sonya and Frost, which hit them both and knocked them both backwards and down, and immediately pushed Jax toward him.

Which Quan Chi promptly capitalized on so that, by the time that Jax could see clearly again, Quan Chi had tossed him into both of the girls just after they got up so that they would once again be on the ground along with him, yet all three stood up again and Jax saw both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung hit the ground via his ground pound move, plus Frost ran forward so that, just as they got up, she used her ground sliding freeze attack to knock over first Shang Tsung and then, as he was taken aback to see this, Quan Chi.

 _Gonna take you down!_

Frost then somersaulted back so that she was alongside Jax and Sonya again, and once the two sorcerers were standing once more, Sonya used her blowing kiss attack to put them both in the haze that left an opponent open it caused, and Frost and Jax quickly capitalized on this, the former freezing them with her ground freeze move and the latter using his machine gun to blast them both but good, but even more so than he'd done the last time he shot both of them at once.

 _All of my hate cannot be bound!_

Shang Tsung tried to counterattack with something that would kill them when he made a flaming cobra, which he then tried to strike down at them, but all three dodged it, Sonya and Frost jumping to opposite sides and Jax jumping back, so that they would not be killed, though the heat from it and the impact with which it hit the ground still caused them some damage and got them in a slightly weakened state.

 _I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming!_

But the Deadly Alliance further made it clear that they were not finished yet by how Shang Tsung hurled his fireball attacks at the three adversaries they faced, while Quan Chi hurled his green flaming skulls at them, with neither sorcerer missing a single target once.

 _Now you can try to tear me down!_

Their magical powers would subsequently be used to pull over all three of their foes and then pull them further in a downwards way so that Quan Chi could and did use his ground sliding move to knock them all over.

 _Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming!_

This wasn't sufficient to see any of them dead, though, as Sonya then got up and landed a one-two punch on each side of Shang Tsung's face and then brought a two-fisted uppercut, well, up, to slam into his chin.

 _All of my hate cannot be bound!_

Furthermore, Frost and Jax then both got up, and as Jax punched Quan Chi in the stomach, Frost used both of her ice daggers to rake down his back as she spun about to get in front of that back so that she'd be able to do so.

 _I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming!_

Not only this, but Frost also elbowed him in the back of the neck and, while Quan Chi was able to keep fighting after Sonya kicked him in his family jewels as the first time this sort of attack would happen to him a noticeable amount of time before now, this would not be the case when Frost, after using one of her ice daggers to slash him across the back of the neck, and, at the same damn time, kneeing him in the back, jumped back and kicked him in the crotch as hard as she could.

But, ironically enough, this didn't just cause Quan Chi to fall over, but it saw to the death of Frost and Jax by his swords, made all the more ironic in that Frost and Jax doing things as they were doing them was the best chance they had of taking Quan Chi out, and anything else would have ensured their deaths instead of making it possible they could win like this did, even though the idea they might triumph that it presented proved not to be so.

Because, see, with neither expecting it at all, but it still happening, it occurred when Quan Chi spitefully used one broadsword to impale Frost right through her belly and stabbed Jax, just after the big powerhouse of a man had stomped on his left knee with his right foot, breaking it, and given him a black eye on his right eye with his left fist, right in the femoral artery with the other.

 _Now you can try to tear me down!_

It went from bad to worse to worst of all when Sonya, just as she had done a one-two kick into Shang Tsung, the first making contact with his chest and the second with his belly, heard Jax and Frost alike scream in mortal pain and turned around to see Quan Chi pull his left hand held broadsword out of Frost's belly and his right hand held broadsword out of Jax's thigh, to which she understandably and unsurprisingly gasped and this was predictably, and also understandably, joined with her eyes being wide open from the shock of what she saw.

This was especially so when Jax and Frost began falling over to the ground that they'd never get up from, and this was also something which left the door open for the not yet defeated Shang Tsung to come up behind her and try to use his sword to run her through the midriff, much like Quan Chi had done to Frost with his broadsword.

With Sonya seeing Shang Tsung's shadow just after her gasp and look of the astounded shock that she was justifiably feeling, and also trying to turn around and face him further in battle, she certainly, and I mean she sure as HELL, wasn't going to give up/give in, especially now that she was the only one left of the three who had a chance of stopping the sorcerers, but her speediness, agility and sharp as hell reflexes notwithstanding, she could not move in time to dodge his sword stabbing attempt.

And so Shang Tsung's sword found its way through her stomach as its owner pushed it forward as hard and fast as he could, and then pulled it out so that Sonya would collapse and lie on the ground that she indeed collapsed onto forever. _  
_

 _Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming!_

Though Jax, Sonya and Frost all now lay dead, they had fought to the finish most valiantly and done everything that they possibly could to try and stop Quan Chi and Shang Tsung.

Still, the Deadly Alliance was just as triumphant, and, once they used their powers of sorcery to undo all of the injuries that were dealt to them during this battle and indeed make it so that they were fully healed and in their prime once more, Shang Tsung consumed all three of the souls of dead heroes like he had all of the other ones when they got killed.

"At last. No more of Raiden's pathetic followers." he said. "They have all been fucking destroyed, Quan Chi. And we've got the mummified army of the Dragon King fully resurrected and at our disposal. Nothing can possibly stop our fucking conquest now."

"Indeed." Quan Chi said. "Earthrealm is ours for the taking, and so are all of the other damn realms that exist. We will simply conquer them one by one until we rule all and will do so forevermore once Earthrealm's destruction and enslaving has commenced and the way is paved for that."

"NO." they both suddenly heard a voice say, and the two sorcerers turned to see Raiden right in front of them.

The thunder god subsequently said: "I must defy the wishes of the Elder Gods to do so, but, as it is the only way to save Earthrealm and freedom alike from total destruction, I now, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, challenge both of you in Mortal Kombat. Whether I triumph or am also killed, I will do everything that I possibly can to stop both of you, just as all others who gave it their all against you and gave their lives in doing so did, most recently these three."

He looked down at Sonya, Jax and Frost's corpses for emphasis and then looked at his foes and said: "As long as I am still alive, neither of you will conquer this realm, nor any of the other ones."

"Very well, Raiden." Shang Tsung told him, and Quan Chi then said: "We accept your challenge, thunder god. But be forewarned…"

He and Shang Tsung pointed to the corpses of Frost, Jax and Sonya, as well as those of Johnny Cage, Kitana, Kung Lao, Kenshi and Sub-Zero, before he told Raiden: "They have all fallen to us and paid with their lives for their futile efforts, or, to use your way of describing it, gave their lives when giving it their all against us."

Shang Tsung added in: "Furthermore, with Li Mei, thanks to her gullible foolishness, having become part of our Dragon King army, another threat to us is removed and we are given a further advantage."

"That, as I found out from Shang Tsung here just before your champions tried to stop us and our Tarkatan army, Scorpion has been cast into the heavens and had his hellspawn body torn apart by all of the souls therein also sees to both of those things." said Quan Chi.

He and Shang Tsung both laughed evilly and Quan Chi continued on: "And when you face us both all by yourself, Raiden, you will meet your own doom quite fast, and thus will be joining the corpses that surrounded your feet and our own very soon, indeed."

"In short," said Shang Tsung, "you have, in challenging us, signed your own fucking death warrant."

"Believe that if you wish," Raiden told them, right before he used his lightning powers to teleport himself into Shang Tsung's palace, "but I am about to make sure of it that you are both wrong."

Just after the sorcerers used their magic to teleport themselves into Shang Tsung's palace, as well, with Shang Tsung to the left of Raiden and Quan Chi to the right as they were about to battle, Raiden added: "DEAD WRONG."

With that, their fight commenced.

Raiden would never back down, no matter how much of a challenge his sorcerer foes would prove to be, nor would Quan Chi or Shang Tsung be holding back at all, each one wanting to see Raiden destroyed just as much as the other, knowing that, once he was out of the way, everything would go to them.

Raiden, on the other hand, knew that, were he to bring down his sorcerer opponents, the deaths of his Earthrealm champions would not be in vain, and that very same Earthrealm would be salvaged along with all of the other realms that the two sorcerers would otherwise go for the jugular in conquering.

Long story short, no one present in this battle was holding back at all or doing anything other than going all out and indeed cutting the fuck loose.

But none of the three knew of how something much, much worse than any of them could ever have thought possible would be showing itself soon enough, ironically while, soon thereafter, Sub-Zero and Kenshi would be resurrected by the Elder Gods, among so much else that would happen in the near future.

THE END

So, how was this for you guys?

I do hope that it was enjoyable, especially if you are fans of Evanesence and/or Frost!

BTW, isn't it interesting that, given this modification was done in this year's October like the story itself first showed up was done in last year's October, and thus both in the month that ends in Halloween each year, the midquel story which you just read would take place just before Mortal Kombat: Deception, otherwise known as Mortal Kombat 6?

With it being so that six characters out of the eight who died would be unplayable in MKD?

And the three ones who were shown fighting in the introduction of that 2004 game, which was even released in the October of that year, being shown with three different battles, with one of them involving only two, all of which can easily connect to the number six?

Hell, I've even posted it on October 6th of this year!

Okay, I know this is a bit much, but I just couldn't resist.

Man, oh man, I sure as hell am such a little devil, aren't I?

Ratings and reviews, please, and Happy Halloween, everyone!


End file.
